Mr Brightside
by brokenhearts.brokenglass
Summary: During a thunderstorm, thirteen year old Matt gets terrified and turns to his best friend for help. It's about friendship, nothing else. Read and review. :D


A sigh fell from the blonde haired boy's lips as he watched the redhead tap away at a Playstation controller, his body turning and shifting the more serious he became about the game. Honestly, the blonde never really felt the pure enjoyment the other did when it came to videogames, especially Mario Kart. Another sigh fell from his lips before he bit rather angrily into the chocolate bar in his hand.

The rain had been tapping lightly on the window ever since dinner, thus it had faded into background noise inside Mello's head. Mello's eyes veered upwards from the television to the man in the doorway, who was explaining the meaning of lights out. Both boys grunted that they'd go to bed, and Roger left satisfied.

Matt yawned as he shut off his console, climbing into bed. Mello did the same, placing his chocolate on top of his nightstand, looking over at his best friend. "Night Matt," Mello yawned, shutting the light off.

He awoke to something that sounded like a gunshot, which forced him to sit upright and his chest started moving up and down rather heavily. Where had that gunshot come from? The blonde frantically looked around, only finding a shaking Matt standing over top of him.

"Mello," even the redhead's voice was shaking, "C-Can I sleep w-w-with you?" Mello raised an eyebrow at the boy. Matt was scared? "Why are you so scared?" His voice came out sharper than he meant it to and for that he was sorry. Another bolt of lightning and an extremely loud, almost earsplitting, crack of thunder hit, which sent Matt to the floor shaking rather violently.

It took a moment for him to control himself. When he finally did, he stood up, and Mello was able to see the fear in Matt's eyes through the darkness. "My family... was killed by a man with a gun, remember Mello? You were there, we were sleeping in the treehouse we had built earlier that day. That's why thunder scares me; it sounds like a gun. And then the man blew my house up right after. That's like lightning." For some reason, Matt sounded extremely like a kid. A frown settled onto Mello's lips, only to be erased when another boom rang, causing both boys to jump.

"Sure, Matt. Get in," the blonde said, scooting over. A rare but genuine smile crossed his best friend's face as he climbed in. Mello's eyelids drooped, only to snap open as another crack and flash filled his eyes and ears. He felt two hands on him, both clinging to his arm. He felt the trembling redhead against him, and he heard him whimper. Mello had never heard or seen his friend so utterly frightened.

The blonde haired boy placed an arm over the redhead's shoulders, using one thumb to caress his shoulder, trying to calm him down. In a second, his eyelids began to shut, but opened again once he felt Matt's head on his chest, still trembling.

"Nothing is going to hurt you, Matt."

"How do you know?"

"I'm Mr. Brightside. I know everything."

"What if I die?"

"I'll make sure you don't. Even if you do, I'll go with you. We made that promise years ago, remember? We die together, or not at all."

Mello felt Matt smile on his chest, and he felt the trembling slow slightly. Still caressing the redhead's shoulder, he attempted to calm him down once more.

"A storm can't hurt you. Think happy thoughts."

"Like winning Mario Kart?"

Mello couldn't help but smirk in the darkness.

"Like beating me or L at Mario Kart."

After a few moments, Matt's trembling stopped. Mello's eyelids shut, but reopened once more when he felt Matt shift. When he opened hem, he was greeted by his friend's deep green eyes boring into his own.

"Mello?"

"Hm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Matt."

With that, the two fell asleep. The storm even began to decrease in it's intensity. Within a moment or two, all that was audible was the two boy's even breathing, indicating a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Free fluff! Get your free fluff here! What flavor would you like, cheesy or corny?

Extremely fluffy, I know. When Mello and Matt said 'I love you' they did not mean romantically. More like best friend/brother. I mean, they're only thirteen. :D Read and review, please and thanks.


End file.
